


Brosh ~ “You put a fever inside me, and I’ve been cold since you left” ~ ON HOLD

by pond_skater



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brosh, Cross posted on Wattpad, Depressing Thoughts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk where this story’s even going, Implied Sexual Content, Isn’t he always though, Josh is a sweetheart, M/M, Swearing, brendon breaks up with his boyfriend, i mean it’s Brendon come on, i only started shipping this now lol, more tags will be added as more chapters are posted, no actual descriptive smut tho, so you think can think of anyone idk, there’s going to be loads of swearing, who is a nameless OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pond_skater/pseuds/pond_skater
Summary: Brendon's boyfriend cheats on him.He's not okay.He thought his boyfriend loved him.But clearly he didn't.Will Josh save him?[SONG LYRICS IN TITLE - "Haunting" by Halsey]I’m putting this story on hold for a bit. In fact, I’m not sure if I even want to continue it. First of all, it’s just really shitty and it’s not my best writing at all. Secondly, I’ve thought about it a bit more and I no longer ship Brosh. I know some of you do, though and are enjoying this story (and I thank you for that), but I just really hate this story and I think it sucks balls. I might delete it and write another story, with an entirely different plot. I’m really sorry, I just think this story is utter shit. Again, I apologize to anyone who really did enjoy this. There’s a small chance I might continue, but I’m not sure yet :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is some random shit I wrote. I have no idea why. It’s really, really bad. Sorry. RIP
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.
> 
> Cross posted on Wattpad.

_"I likely shouldn't be here, I'm such a mess" ~ Lights, "The Listening"_

...

"What the fuck is going on here?" Brendon asked, stepping into his room, and seeing his lover sharing a rather intimate moment with some girl that Brendon had never seen before.

"Oh, shit...Brendon, I can explain."

"There's no fucking explanation needed."

"Please, it's not what it looks like!"

Brendon wasn't having any of this bullshit. "Get the fuck out." 

Brendan was trying to make it seem like he was pissed, nothing more, nothing less.

But in reality, all he wanted to do was curl up on the floor and cry his heart out.

He thought his boyfriend loved him.

Clearly not, since he was fucking some girl.

He watched his boyfriend get up and put on his pants awkwardly.

His boyfriend's lover had run off somewhere during this, but Brendon couldn't have cared less about her.

Pleading, his boyfriend begged, "Brendon, it was an accident, please, give me another chance, I swear it won't happen again..." 

"Shut the fuck up and leave before I forcibly kick you out. You have five minutes to gather your shit." Unfortunately for him, his voice wobbled, making him sound not-so-threatening anymore, and a tear made its way down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily. 

Trying to distract himself, he whipped out his phone and set a timer for five minutes. 

This was so unfair. 

He really had thought his boyfriend had been different from the rest.

Unlike all the others he'd dated, Brendon had actually believed his boyfriend when he'd say he loved Brendon.

 _It's because you're not good enough,_ a voice in the back of his head whispered. _You're worthless. He thinks you're shit. Just like all the others did._

_No! _Another voice argued. _It was his fault. He cheated on you. He doesn't deserve you.___

____

____

Brendon didn't know which voice to believe. 

He didn't want to look at the cheating scum in front of him, so he watched the timer count down.

Five minutes had never felt so long.

_3:48, 3:47, 3:46..._

__

__

_Just hurry up already!_

_..._

_0:03, 0:02, 0:01..._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Finally!

Eyes remaining on his phone screen, he muttered, "Time's up. Get out."

"Brendon, _PLEASE..._ "

"Don't want to hear it. Goodbye."

Giving up, his boyfriend...why was he still calling him that? He was his ex now. 

Giving up, his ex trudged to the door in defeat and opened it.

"Oh, and by the way, close the goddamn door," Brendon said drily.

"That wasn't funny."

Brendon ignored him. Only when his ex had slammed the door shut behind him, he collapsed onto the ground, buried his face in his hands, and cried.

He cried and cried and cried for hours and hours and hours.

Finally tiring himself out, he tucked himself into a ball and fell asleep.

...

_"Is this the end? Or will you come back again?" ~ Sky Sailing, "Blue and Red"_


	2. Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much if you left kudos/comments on the last chapter! I’m so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Really, you don’t know how happy y’all make me when you leave kudos or comment nice things. Thank you so much!! :))

_"The truth hurts worse than anything I could bring myself to do to you" ~ Fall Out Boy, "I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears"_

...

Brendon woke up the next morning, feeling groggy. Why was he lying on the floor? 

After a minute, he remembered what had happened the night before.

Fuck.

He didn't feel like getting up, but...

Shit. 

It was Saturday.

And he'd planned to hang out with Tyler and Josh today.

He could cancel on them, but he really didn't want to do that. 

They'd know something was wrong with him then.

He was the type of guy who wouldn't cancel on you unless there was something really serious going on.

Groaning, Brendon forced himself to get up.

He checked the time on his phone. 11:30 AM! He'd planned to meet Tyler and Josh for lunch at 12. 

Brendon sighed. He dragged himself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He looked like shit. 

He felt like shit too.

He _really_ didn't want to go out. _No,_ he thought. _I can't let Tyler and Josh down. We haven't seen each other in ages._

He finally decided _fuck it, I'll go,_ and got ready. Every little task took up so much effort. He was absolutely exhausted by the end of it. 

Brendon wasn't sure if he'd even be able to drive without passing out, or having a mental breakdown, or both.

There was no other alternative, though.

Wishing that he could just get into his bed and do nothing for the rest of his life, he climbed into his car and started the engine.

Shoot. It was 11:46. He knew it'd take him about half an hour to drive to the restaurant. Quickly, he sent a text to Tyler and Josh alerting them he'd be late. 

Brendon finally arrived at the restaurant, a bit earlier than he had expected (phew). 

He rushed in and saw Tyler and Josh sitting at a table, waiting for him. 

He felt terrible for making them wait. If only - no. Now wasn't the time to think about his horrible ex-boyfriend. He had come to have a good time with Josh and Tyler. He wasn't going to let his ex ruin that.

Oh, who was he kidding? He'd only broken up with his ex yesterday, of course he still had the right to be sad. But he was going to try and stop that sadness from showing.

Tyler and Josh waved him over, and Brendon walked over to them. As he walked, he noticed their faces turn from smiles to frowns. Deciding to ignore this, he faked a wide smile. "Hey guys!"

"Brendon, you alright?" Josh asked worriedly, ignoring Brendon's greeting.

"Never been better." Brendon didn't think he'd ever told such a big lie before. He was the furthest thing from okay right now.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked. "You...you look as if you've been crying."

Did he really? He hadn’t even been crying this morning! Brendon shrugged. "N-no, I'm fine," he muttered, looking down at his feet. "It's just...allergies."

"You and I both know that you don't have allergies. Besides...it's winter."

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

"I..." Brendon was at a loss for words. Maybe he should just tell them. They _were_ two of his best friends, after all. 

He decided that there was no harm in telling them, so he opened his mouth to speak, but for some reason, no words came out. He tried again, but it seemed like the words were stuck in his throat. They refused to come out. Defeated, he shook his head. Deep down, he knew he wasn’t ready to talk about it, and that he shouldn’t force himself to if he didn’t want to. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said simply.

He saw Josh and Tyler exchange worried glances, but he pretended not to notice. Tyler cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom then." He stood up and walked away.

Brendon gulped. He wanted to talk about what his ex had done, but he didn't want to at the same time.

"Hey..." Josh said shyly. "I'm here for you, if you want to talk. You don't have to, but if you want..."

Brendon couldn't help but smile, thankful that Josh cared so much.

He still wasn't ready, though. 

"Thanks. I...I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Josh smiled and nodded, understanding completely. 

...

_"If the world goes blind and I lose my mind, will you show me the way tonight?" ~ Owl City, "Wolf Bite"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it, I was gonna have a bit more Brosh interaction this chapter but it was gonna be too long if I did that. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!! Leave a comment if you liked it (or don’t, no pressure)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so, so sorry for how long this took to post. I’ve been going through some shit, and I really needed a bit of time to recover. I apologize for this chapter though, it’s absolute shit. It’s more of a filler chapter, which you guys really don’t deserve for waiting for so long, but it’s needed.

_"Don't let me drown, I can't get you out of my lonely mind" ~ Secondhand Serenade, "End"_

...

The silence between Brendon and Josh was slightly awkward. Josh wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Brendon was clearly upset about something and Josh wanted to help him, but how? 

Luckily for them, Tyler came back after soon. He sat back down. "So...what are you guys ordering?"

Josh shrugged and pointed to an item on the menu. "I think I'm gonna get this. What about you, Brendon?"

Brendon had completely zoned out. _I can't believe he fucking did that to me. I thought he loved me. But obviously not. Why is life so fucking-_

"Brendon?"

_-unfair? Why me?_

"Brendon. Earth to Brendon."

"Huh?" he finally snapped out of his daze. "Sorry..."

"It's okay...we're just wondering what you're ordering."

"Oh. Um...I think I'll have...this." He pointed to a random item, not really caring what it was. 

"Uh..are you really going to have _pink lemonade_ for lunch?"

Brendon looked to where his finger was on the menu. He was on the drinks menu, and indeed, his finger was _right_ on pink lemonade.

_Pull yourself together!_ he yelled at himself inside his head. 

Brendon chuckled nervously. "Of course not. I thought you were asking about what I wanted to drink."

"Since when have you liked pink lemonade?" Tyler and Josh were giving each other _very_ strange looks, which concerned Brendon.

Brendon tried to act nonchalant. He shrugged. "I...uh...just wanted to try something new." He smiled sheepishly. Before they could say anything else, he quickly flipped to another page, picked the first item he saw, and told Tyler and Josh he was ordering that.

They ordered their food. An awkward silence hung in the air. None of them were quite sure what to say.

Their food arrived after a bit. They ate silently. Finally, Brendon couldn't take it any more. "So...how is the music going?" he asked.

Tyler shrugged. "It's going well. How's yours?"

"Pretty good. I'm thinking about releasing another album soon," he grinned. However, on the inside, he was dying. There was no way he'd be able to release another album right now with his current mental state.

"That's cool!" Josh commented, smiling. "I can't wait."

Tyler agreed. "Me neither."

Brendon's heart skipped a beat. Josh couldn't wait for his next album? Well, maybe that would give him some motivation to...

_Stop._

Why did that matter to him? Why did a simple comment from Josh telling him he was excited for his next album make him feel all fluttery and warm inside? It's not like Josh had never said stuff like that before. And Tyler had told him that, too, but that hadn't made him feel the same way. 

"Brendon? Brendon?"

Brendon blinked. "Sorry?"

"Man, you really _are_ out of it today. That's the second time you've zoned out. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling just fine and dandy," he faked a smile. 

Before Josh had the chance to respond, Tyler gasped. "What's up?" Josh asked him, frowning.

"Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot..." he spluttered, checking the time on his phone. "Oh no - I have to - I need - look, I just really, really have to go. I'll explain later. I'm so sorry." He hastily rooted through his wallet, pulled out a bunch of cash, and set it down on the table. "I'm really sorry," he apologized again. "I swear I'll explain everything later, I just really have to go now."

"Tyler, wait!" Brendon and Josh protested, but Tyler paid them no heed. He apologized again and ran out of the restaurant. 

Josh creased his eyebrows. "So, uh...I guess it's just you and me, then."

Brendon picked at his food. "Yeah."

Josh hesitated for a few seconds, and then leaned over and firmly put his hand on Brendon's wrist. "Brendon," he pleaded. "Please, tell me what's wrong. It's killing me seeing you like this."

Brendon avoided Josh's gaze. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Brendon sighed. 

"Fine. I'll tell you.”

_"I'm throwing myself in front of you, this could be the last mistake that I would ever wanna do" ~ The All-American Rejects, "Another Heart Calls"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter was really boring, I’m sorry. Next chapter will be up sometime next week :)) Also, sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter :) This is more of a filler chapter, but there's a little bit of interesting stuff that happens in it ;D Thank you so much for leaving kudos/comments, they really make my day :))))

_"If I lost it all today, would you stay?" Katy Perry, "Witness"_  
...

"So, um..." Brendon started. "You know my boyfriend, right?"

"Of course," Josh smiled. "You introduced us, remember? He seemed so sweet."

Brendon gritted his teeth. "Yeah. _Real_ sweet," he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Josh didn't hear him.

He opened his mouth to speak again, when Josh's eyes suddenly widened. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Did he... _propose?_ " 

Brendon choked on his drink. "Wh-what?" he gabbled. "No, he -"

Josh ignored him. "Hmm...it makes sense. You guys are perfect for each other. Am I invited to the wedding? When did he -"

Brendon clenched his fists. He had to control himself...

No. Nononononononononononono. That bastard had _hurt_ him. So badly he wasn't sure when he was going to recover. And here he was, listening to Josh talk about them getting married.

"NO!" he yelled suddenly, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. So much for controlling himself. "HE DIDN'T PROPOSE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THAT IDEA FROM. HE'S A FUCKING SHITHEAD WHO FUCKING -"

Josh was taken aback by Brendon's outburst. "Dude, calm down," he said. When Brendon didn't stop, he said, "people are staring."

Brendon took a deep breath and counted to ten. He didn't want to calm down; he wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, wanted to let the whole world know how much he hated his stupid ex. But he knew there'd be a _lot_ of problems if he didn't calm down, so reluctantly he sat back down.

Josh frowned. "Anyway," he said. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I...um...well, he...he cheated on me..."

"What? No way! That's terrible."

Brendon looked down at his plate of food, pushing a piece of broccoli around with his fork. "Yeah. Just when I thought we were...ready to take the next step."

"I'm so sorry..." 

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"No, it's not okay. How could he have done that to you? You're too -" Josh suddenly stopped. He thought about what he had been going to say. _Sweet and precious and beautiful._ What the heck?! He certainly did not think those things of Brendon. Definitely not.

"I'm too what?" Brendon asked.

"...good for that." Josh finished dumbly. He mentally slapped himself. _Could you have said anything more stupid?_

Brendon was slightly smiling though, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Thanks," he smiled bashfully. He sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do now, though."

Josh thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if this'll help, but do should we go for a walk in the park? Maybe it'll help clear your mind for a bit." He mentally slapped himself again. What a dumb idea. 

"Sure, why not? I'm willing to do anything that'll make me forget about...him."

"I could hit you with a bat and give you amnesia," Josh joked.

"Never mind. Maybe not _anything._ " Brendon cracked a huge smile and Josh felt a warm tingly feeling inside his chest at seeing him smile. Especially since he was the cause for that smile. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ he screamed inside his head. _What's gotten into you? Why are you thinking such weird thoughts?_

 

"So...should we go now then?"

"Yep." Josh gathered his stuff and stood up. "Let's go." His fingers itched to reach for -

_STOP._

_YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH BRENDON. YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH BRENDON. ESPECIALLY SINCE HE'S GOING THROUGH SUCH A TOUGH TIME RIGHT NOW. THE LAST THING HE NEEDS IS YOU TO START MAKING MOVES ON HIM._

"Josh, you coming?" Brendon was already halfway out the door.

"Y-yeah."

...

_"I got issues, and one of them is how bad I need you" Julia Michaels, "Issues"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Josh needs to stop lying to himself, who isn't in love with Brendon? ;D Anyway, thank you so much for reading this shit story. Leave a comment if you liked it (or don't, no pressure).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon, if anyone actually wants to keep reading this shit story? Leave a comment if you liked it (or don’t, no pressure).


End file.
